The Meta
}}The Meta, formerly known as Freelancer Agent Maine, was a rogue Freelancer agent with goals to obtain the armor enhancements and artificial intelligence units of other Freelancers in order to increase his power. He became a mute after a severe throat injury and could only speak through growls. He served as the main antagonist of The Recollections Trilogy. Overview Before he was the Meta, Agent Maine was a brutal Freelancer who strived to become the best. When he was given the A.I. Sigma to communicate after losing his voice, Maine slowly fell under Sigma's influence and became a monster who betrayed Project Freelancer for two new goals: the acquisition of all armor enhancements and A.I. , and to reach 'Metastability', taking the name 'Meta' to represent his objective. His actions have threatened Project Freelancer, the UNSC, the public, and the Reds and Blues. Equipment Artificial Intelligence *Sigma *Gamma *Delta *Theta *Omega *Eta *Iota *Tex/Beta *Alpha (Before the EMP was activated in Reconstruction) *Epsilon-Tex As Agent Maine, the Meta received Sigma from Project Freelancer by Agent Carolina and later steals Eta and Iota from her, bringing his A.I. count to 3. Wash had said in Recovery One: Part Three that he had been assigned to the recovery of 5 different Freelancers, (York, North, and 3 others) the Meta having taken there armor enhancements and A.I., yet it's unknown which ones. After he took Omega, Gamma, and the original Tex from the ship he would have 7 at minimum, yet when taking Delta from Caboose only 6 were shown. The last episode of Reconstruction shows the Meta at his peak having 7 A.I.'s before obtaining Alpha, having 8 before the EMP went off. After later gaining Epsilon-Tex in the capture unit, the total of confirmed A.I. he had "collected" through the series is 10 (albeit without the others). Armor Enhancements *Active Camouflage Unit *Overshield Unit *Motion Tracking Unit *Domed Energy Shield Unit *Camouflage *Strength Unit *Temporal Distortion Unit During his rampage, the Meta took the armor enhancements of all of his victims, except Washington who he spared, in order to become the most powerful living being. However, after the activation of the EMP, the Meta was unable to use his armor enhancements correctly because he no longer had an A.I. to run them. When he and Wash were sent on a mission by the UNSC, he was given several of his previously lost enhancements to aid him in capturing Epsilon. After capturing Epsilon-Tex, he was able to operate his cloaking, overshields, super strength, and domed energy shield, and it is likely that the other enhancements were working as well. Personality Though he had some honorable qualities during his time as a Freelancer, including saving Carolina's life by taking a sniper round aimed at her spine, Meta was nevertheless aggressive, amoral and somewhat sociopathic. During his match with Tex, he, along with Wyoming had no qualms about killing her with live ammo. He was also extremely violent when angered. An example of this was when Sigma reminded him about the soldier who shot him in the throat, Maine was furious, eager to kill him for revenge. Unlike Omega who was brash and loud, Meta was stoic and a man of few words who let his actions speak for him. He said very little when he was capable of speaking and was very proud of his power. He was also not above taunting his enemies with his strength, such as when he allowed the Sleeveless Insurrectionist to deal the first blow, then catching it and sadistically twisted his arm, forcing the soldier to his knees and defeating him with a single punch. Complimenting his vicious nature, Meta's fighting style was very aggressive, relying on power, brute strength and wrestling attacks. However, this combat form was unrefined, and against more skilled fighters such as Tex, Meta was at a disadvantage. Despite his somewhat brutish personality, Meta was very devious, manipulating the Reds into attacking the Blues and using Washington and South as pawns to obtain A.I. for his own possession. As the Meta, Maine had become a predator. Whether it was his own volition or the A.I's will to do so, he slaughtered everyone (including his former comrades) who got in his way. He was nothing short of a monster, willing to increase his power at the cost of countless lives. Even after losing all of his A.I., Meta only aided the Chairman and Washington in order to steal the missing A.I. from them to regain some of his power. Skills and Abilities Weaponry The Meta is skilled with multiple weapons, but prefers to use his brute shot as his signature weapon, and has used its grenade launching abilities and blade to deadly effect. The Meta also wields a magnum pistol as a sidearm and has tried to kill Wash with it many times and used one to try and kill Tex during training in Introductions. In chapters 10 and 11 of Reconstruction, the Meta threw a Warthog and several other large objects at Grif and the Reds. The Meta, being as powerful as he is, could be considered a weapon himself. Combat The Meta is one of the series' most lethal Freelancers and characters overall. During his time as a Freelancer, Agent Maine possessed an impressive level of physical strength, durability, stamina, and athleticism. He fought through multiple Insurrectionists in The Sarcophagus, and fought evenly with an Insurrectionist soldier after a sniper rifle round to the chest during Spiral. Maine was also the only agent shown capable of moving (and fighting) after being hit by rounds of paralyzing paint, a testament to his amount of sheer brute strength. He even managed to disarm Tex while painted, and it required a headshot to completely paralyze him. Shortly before the events of Recovery One, the Meta had killed four other Freelancers who were (according to Delta) better fighters than Wash. Later, when Wash confronted Meta at the Zanzibar power plant, despite Meta not being able to use its abilities due to insufficient power, Meta still managed to defeat Washington. The Meta is most likely (with its several armor enhancements) a more deadly and capable fighter than Tex. For example, when the Reds ask what he is, Church describes the Meta as being "like eight of her." Category:Red vs. Blue Characters Category:Project Freelancer Category:Deceased Category:Red vs. Blue Category:Antagonists